


Good Boy

by sinning_forever



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Blow Job, D&S, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Romance, Shibari, Spanking, Threesome, ass eating, dom Tendou, face riding, self indulgent, sub Ushijima, sub goshiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinning_forever/pseuds/sinning_forever
Summary: "Don't worry Waka-chan, Tsutomu and I will take good care of you."





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sub Ushijima is life. I did not edit this (fight me)

“Don’t worry Waka-chan,” Tendou sings, gently places a blindfold over Ushijima’s eyes, the corners of his mouth tipping up into a smile. Goshiki positively buzzes on the other side of him, hands clasped excitedly in his lap, bottom lip sucked into his mouth.

“Tsutomu and I will take good care of you-” Moving away the redhead checks the bindings around Ushijima’s wrists, yanking on the tension to make sure he wasn’t going anywhere, making sure they weren’t too tight. Perfect. Wonderful. So good Wakatoshi~

“If you're good that is.”

Ushijima is silent, goosebumps prickling across his naked frame, nipples dark and erect. He licks his lips when Tendou doesn’t do something immediately; growing impatient when he feels Goshiki shift on the bed. Still they're not touching him. Why aren’t they touching him?

He wants to whine, wants to tell them to touch him, but he won’t give into the game just yet. It's too early to beg. Tendou loves it when he begs.

“You have to be good Wakatoshi,” Goshiki tells him softly, a little shaky with power but growing stronger by the minute. He finally comes close enough where his knees touch Ushijima’s side- barely. “Bad boys don't get a treat you know.” Resting his hands on Ushijima’s abs, Goshiki leans forward, reaching across his body to grasp Tendou by the neck gently.

"Too bad you can't see this Wakatoshi~" Pulling Tendou across Ushijima's body, Goshiki pushing them together; licking across his bottom lip, into Tendou’s mouth, hand tightening in the back strands of red hair. He makes it loud, makes sure Ushijima can hear what's happening above him.

A needy moan Goshiki can’t suppress is devoured by Tendou who greedily deepens the kiss, the wet slide of tongues dancing together driving their plaything mad. Ushijima’s cheeks deepened in colour, experience showing him even behind the blindfold what they were doing, how they looked, how they grasped onto each other.

That wasn’t enough for Ushijima and they b0th knew that. Ushijima needed to be involved, wanted so badly to take them both exactly how they liked it, exactly how he liked it. Tendou knows it, feels him stretch out beneath them and shift on the bed, a wandering hand grasping Ushijima's cock laying engorged against his stomach; giving it a firm stroke.

Ushijima turns his head into his arm, muffling the loud groan Tendou rightfully created within him. As punishment the redhead strokes him quickly then leaves him be; letting him rest back onto his stomach, glistening tip crying onto his skin.

Ushijima knows not to whine again. Goshiki whines into Tendou’s mouth for him.

They don’t ever need to bind Ushijima, but Tendou loved the way the ropes bite into Ushima's skin, red marks left behind on his flesh for days after. Goshiki knows now that if they didn't tie him down, Ushijima would still do whatever Tendou told him. Whatever they told him.

Minutes pass before Tendou and Goshiki separate, the smacking sound of their lips as they move from each other ringing in Ushijima’s ears. He feels so greedywanting to kiss them, wanting to see Goshiki’s flushed body, and Tendou’s blown out eyes. Ushijima wants to be the one to cause those things.

“Satori-” Ushijima starts-

“Uh Uh Waka-chan,” Tendou scolds, smacking his hand against Ushijima’s thigh, pulling his legs apart to smack him again. “How do you ask for something?” The third slap lingers, Tendou’s handprint gracing his thigh hot and red. Ushijima gasping when Goshiki bends forward to licks across the stinging mark.

When he doesn't answer immediately, Goshiki bites him; the sharp inhale that escapes Ushijima's lips music to their ears.

Ushijima tries to steady himself, pulse pounding in his ears, cock a mess. Pulling on the bindings, Ushijima licks his lips mouth dry with want.

“Please… More...” Embarrassing as this could be, as hard as it is for others to understand, Ushijima loves it- yearns for the marks that will embellish his skin days later.

“Please what Wakatoshi?” Goshiki asks, kissing up his leg to his hip, sucking a mark into his side, onto his chest. Grinning at his handy work, he looks at Tendou, pouting at the look the other is giving him.

“Don’t give him what he wants until he asks nicely,” Tendou warns Goshiki, fingers crawling down Ushijima’s legs. “Or I’ll tie you up beside Waka-chan.” By the colour of Goshiki’s blush, it’s clear there would be no protest, but he knows better; bringing his mouth away from their lovers skin.

Today is Ushijima's day. They want to give him a gift. Goshiki would have his cake, and enjoy it later.

Ushijima arches his body trying to follow Goshiki’s mouth, groaning when another slap graces his other thigh. The second comes down just as quickly as the first, his skin glistening with sweat. Goshiki pushes him down onto the bed, amazed always at the muscles he feels under his hands; squeezing them to watch how they flex.

“You won’t get what you want by staying silent,” Goshiki moves between Ushijima’s spread legs as Tendou teases. “I’m an impatient man Waka-chan,” Tendou’s hand guides Goshiki down by his hair, Goshiki’s nose grazing Ushijima’s balls playfully; grinning wide when he jumps again, straining against the restraints despite his best efforts to stay calm, collected. “But I know you won’t have me wait long.”

“Please give me a gift Sir,” Ushijima pants, trying to shimmy his hips down into Goshiki’s waiting face; Goshiki's tongue sliding out to playfully run the tip across his taint. “Pl-pleease give me a gift Sir,” His voice cracks, louder and more desperate the second time, feeling Tendou's smirk.

“What a good boy," Tendou praises massaging between Goshiki's shoulders, "don’t you think so Tsutomu chan?”

Goshiki nods happily, moaning when Tendou's hand moves down his back to his hips. Presenting himself to Tendou is so easy, pushing his ass up into the air; back perfectly curved. Licking across Ushijima’s balls Goshiki sways his hips side to side, a black plug nestled perfectly inside his ass.  
  
“You’re both such good boys,” Tendou praises, tapping his fingers against the base of the plug, the shudder running through Goshiki a beautiful experience. “You should give Ushijima a gift Tsutomu.”  
  
“Yes,” Goshiki pants, biting Ushijima’s thigh when Tendou taps against the plug again to keep from crying out. “I’ll give him a gift.” He does it again, Goshiki’s hips wiggle, pushing back against him.  
  
“What kind of gift would you like to give Waka-chan?” Tendou gently pulls at the plug, smacking Goshiki’s ass when the widest part of it crowns around his entrance, pushing it back in before it could even think to pop out. Goshiki can’t answer, rocking back when Tendou keeps pulling on the plug only to push it back in.  
  
“I need Wakatoshi to-” Goshiki moans, cries out when Tendou removes the plug completely; spitting into his stretched hole. Ushijima feels him drool against his thigh. “I’m going to ride Wakatoshi’s face-”

"Do you think he deserves that? Do you think that is a suitable gift?”

"YES!” Goshiki tries to be strong but his voice is too high, too eager. “Please!”

“So good,” Tendou compliments, pulling Goshiki up to kneel by his hair. Kissing the shell of his ear Tendou’s finger traces Goshiki’s stretched entrance. “You better stay there until you cum Tsutomu, and when you do it better be across his face.”

“Yes! I can do that,” Goshiki’s hips rock back trying to get Tendou’s fingers into him. They stay teasing, he knows better than that. “Wa- wakatoshi-”

“Please sit on my face,” Ushijima nearly screams, Goshiki crawling up his body, dragging his leaking cock across his skin. “Please use me as a seat-”

As soon as Goshiki straddles his head, Ushijima pushes his mouth against the male's ass, Goshiki trying to settle himself by gripping onto his hair. It won’t be long until Goshiki cums, but they all know that. They all know when he’s near the edge, Ushijima thrusting his tongue into Goshiki’s pliant ass causing his to scream, to shout unintelligably, and beg for more.

“Good boy Wakatoshi, good boy Tsutomu- ride his greedy mouth,” Tendou relaxes kneading Ushijima’s thighs instead of touching himself, gaze fixated on the beautiful sight before him; patient only now when he knows his turn will come.

“Cum Tsutomu, give Ushijima a gift.”

To be continued~

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want this to continue please leave a comment!


End file.
